Defying Gravity
by MadienOfTheMoonlight17
Summary: Song fic from the musical 'Wicked'. Raven is sure her sister is nuts for wanting to leave home and persue a life of herown to escape destiny. But in the end, is she really wicked?


Teen Titans

Defying Gravity

**Maiden; So my chorus group is performing this song for our Broadway Review night and the lyrics seem too perfect for Raven and her sister (my OC) Falcon. In the musical Wicked, Elphaba would resemble Raven and Glinda, Falcon, but for this fic, thier roles have been reversed slightly. The story takes place in Azarath when both girls are about 15. Read and enjoy! **

Gold, orange and pink were the colors of the evening sky in Azarath. The wind was slow and came in brief wisps through the warm air. A young girl, about 15, gazed out of a tall ivory tower near the outskirts of the magical city. Her long violet hair swayed slightly in the breeze and her bright cerulean eyes stared dreamily at the sky. Porcellan skin was illuminated by the evening's glare. She sighed deeply before closing her eyes in daydream...but she was broken out of her peacefull state of mind upon hearing a door being rudely opened and closed.

"Falcon." came an irritated voice. The young girl turned to see her mirror image and twin sister. They were competely the same except for her sister having violet eyes that matched her short, cropped violet hair. "Why couldn't you have stayed calm for once! Instead of flying off the handle!?" Falcon only turned away and leaned against the window sill; completely ignoring her elder sister. "You almost gave monk Phoenix a heart attack!"

Falcon scoffed.

" He deserved it." she said in a venomous tone. "Who is he to say what sort of life i'm destined to have. He's not Azar, he can't see the future..."

"He dosent have to..._everyone_ knows of our destinies"

"Whatever."

"Well I hope you're happy and you think yourself clever. Thanks to that little stunt you just pulled, you've tainted all we've worked so hard for."

"And what would that be Raven!?" Falcon spat as she turned around swiftly. "A solom existance? An illusion that's only gonna fade away when the flames of Hell finally rise to the surface? If so, then i'm very happy!" Falcon's azure eyes held embers within that would rival that of any firey prison. "And I hope you're happy too! I hope you're proud of yourself, groveling and submissing to thier lies."

Raven shook her head in a disaproving way, and in a much gentler tone,

"Nessa, listen to me. Just say you're sorry...you can still be part of the family...you can have all you've ever wanted."

"I know..." Falcon started. "But maybe that's not what I want anymore." her cerulean eyes holding much strenght and determination. She gracefully jumped onto the edge of the open window. "Something has changed within me. I'm done excepting limits and playing in someone else's game. It's too late for me to second guess myself...it's time I trust my limits, and leap!" Falcon made one strong jump into the air. Raven was sure her sister would come crashing back down, but to both of thier surprise, the youngest Roth floated gracefully a few feet above where she once stood. Upon realizing this, a wicked grin played at her lips. "It's time for me to try defying gravity and no one can bring me down!" Vanessa perched herself atop the window sill, looking out at the beautiful sight that was Azarath. Noting the alarmed shouts and screams of the people below. Many shouting "Look! She's wicked!"

"Get her!"

"No one mourns the wicked!"

"You're having delusions of grandor, Vanessa!" Rachel shouted to her sister, pulling her down from her perch, but her call falling on deaf ears.

"I'm through excepting limits, just because someone tells me so. Some things I can not change, but until I try, i'll never know what could've been...i'm leaving this place, sister." Falcon turned to face her elder, white cloak and violet locks flowing in the breeze. She held out her hand. "Come with me. Together we'll be unlimited, the greatest team that's ever been seen!"

"It is true what you say...that together we are unlimted, but there is something more to your speech, dearest." Rachel could hear the riot forming just below the window. Soon, she knew, many gaurds, Arella and Monk Phoenix would come storming in. "I'm your flesh and blood, I love you, therefore, i'm acting out as my role as your elder and protector. I'll act as if it were me who is truely 'wicked', saving you from certain exile." Raven quickly hoisted herself onto the sill of the open window, staring down at the angry mob below. She took a deep breath and jumped. Surprising everyone, she stayed in the air, soaring amongst the doves...

Suddenly, a wave of white light invaded her world, forcing her to close her eyes. When she opened them, she didn't see the brilliant multicolored sky of her homeworld, but instead a black ceiling inside a dark room. Raven sat up, seeing her 18 year old twin sister staring down at her with icy blue eyes.

"Cy sent me to get you, dinner's ready." she said softly, careful not to irritate her still drowzy sibling. Rachel stood from her bed and noticed that neither of them were in uniform, but rather jeans, converse and matching black T shirts with 'Wicked' spelled out on them in green letters. Memories of that night's broadway show came flooding back to her. Beast Boy had bought the team tickets to see Wicked for thier one year anniversary; knowing it was Raven's favorite musical.

"Ugh, remind me never to fall asleep right after watching a musical." Falcon raised her eye brow in curiosity. "I had a dream that we were back in Azarath a few years ago...and we were acting out Defying Gravity."

Falcon let out a low chuckle and activated her powers, causing her to levitate a few feet in the air.

"And we do it quite well." Rachel smiled at her younger sibling, following her action.


End file.
